Read my Bluff
by 16ckelmen
Summary: I let the noise resound around the room before I start. "Helga knew how to keep a secret. It was like a bluff in a way. Yet, she wasn't sure. After all, maybe it was believing that he wouldn't find out, which was the biggest bluff of all. After all, it was all about reading the hidden tells that lie on our bodies. So, fold or call?"


"It was all about reading the secret tells hidden on each other's bodies. The twitch of a finger or the squint of an eye could give away every important detail to the opposing player. She narrowed her eyes at the boy sitting across from her.

It could be said that the game was rather unfair because she had been hiding her tells from him for years. It wasn't just at poker where she used this skill, but every moment of the day. She hid everything from him and it was this ability that should win her the game.

"So, what's it going to be Shortman?" Gerald asked as he shuffled the remaining cards. Arnold stared between his best friend and his archenemy. Helga had put all her chips in and it was time for him to make a decision. Call or fold?

He looked back to his cards and tapped the edge.

There were about five types of hands better than a straight. Arnold just couldn't decide if she had one. Arnold let loose a breath of air and placed his cards on the table. He raised his eyes to look into hers.

Helga knew she would win, like she always did, until he looked up. She hesitated for a brief second. She knew that she would win until he learned her secret. In a way she figured that her biggest bluff was that she could hide from him forever.

Yet, with his jellybean green eyes staring into her sapphires she could see him figuring it out. She was sure he knew. Her hand would definitely lose and he knew it. She could tell that he figured it out. "Call," Arnold stated and Helga's heart fluttered before she let out an antagonizing laugh. He still couldn't figure it out.

Helga flipped over her cards and stuck her tongue out at him. Gerald let out a whistle as Arnold flinched back. "Royal. Flush." Helga announced in pleasure. Arnold sighed as he flipped his straight. The group of boys from P.S. 118 let loose a groan.

It was there last day before summer and then it was off to high school. They were sure Arnold would have learned Helga's trick by now.

"Better luck next time Football-head," She teased as she pulled down on a tuff of his lower hanging hair. Arnold released a glare as she gathered her winnings and left. Once she left though he looked over to his best friend.

"You have got to call her ACTUAL bluff next time," Gerald stated as he began to clean up. Arnold sighed while shaking his head. Slowly he stood up and left. He needed a breather before helping the rest of the losers clean up.

Helga was leaning against the outside of the small wooden clubhouse when she spotted Arnold. She let out a breath before walking up to him. She was determined to finally tell him this time. Her nose crinkled up right before the words left her lips.

"You know, I thought you would learn to read it by now. I guess I was wrong," She told him. Arnold stared at her. He had to admit he was annoyed with everyone thinking he could understand her, especially when he couldn't even understand her now!  
"Read what?" He asked in slight aggravation. A small smile slipped onto her face before walking away. Then once she reached the corner of the yard she finally decided to give him an answer.

"My poker face. It's been the same bluff since Pre-school Arnold," Helga answers before disappearing around the house.

* * *

The first day of summer was nothing new. Kids were enjoying their new freedom and families were packing for vacations. One Bold boy walked up to a door where one girl lived. He knocked on the door with a brave face and waited for the one girl who hated him more than any thing to answer the door.

A small creak echoed in the breeze as a blonde haired girl looked down upon him. Arnold gulped, before saying what he came there to say. "Y-you… I-I-I… and… w-well… w-we…" he stuttered as he looked at his shoes. The girl released an annoyed sigh before grabbing his hand and leading him to her room.

"So, what's bothering you Football-head?" Helga questioned. Arnold looked into her sapphire eyes and once again became lost. It was her trick. He had pulled it on him last night as well. Those startling sapphire blue eyes always managed to capture his.

Just with one look she could make him putty in her hands, and she still refuses to see it.

He had known. Last night he was sure she was telling the truth. Yet, her eyes. They seemed to be scared. So, without a word from her he gave her the response she wanted. She had been so happy and yet, disappointed.

Helga stared into his half-lidded eyes and with a sigh she quickly pulled down on tuffs of his hair yet again. He blinked his eyes at her and she couldn't help but laugh. She gave him a go-ahead gesture. He quickly shook his head before looking up at her again.

Arnold took a big breath and then he began. "Helga, w-we have known each other since pre-k. Although our friendship has b-been shaky at times, w-we were always bound together for some reason o-or another. So, in case w-we go to different high schools next year, I-I-I have to ask y-you a question," He stuttered.

Arnold took a breath to calm him-self before staring into her eyes once again. This time though he refused to play along with her bluff. He refused to let her change his mind. Arnold refused to buy into her poker face.

"Iloveyou. So,willyoubemygirlfriend," Arnold asked in two breaths. Helga blinked as she tried to decipher what he said. After all, he couldn't have really said what she thought he did.

At her confused look he realized he had to do it again and by this time all his courage was dying out. So, he closed his eyes and did the craziest thing he had ever done in his whole life. He, Arnold, kissed Helga G Pataki."

Honestly though, he would never take it back. Especially since it lead to this moment right now. I should know though. After all I had the "pleasure" of hearing all about it more times then I would ever care to count. What can I say though; it's just my job as the Best Man to be there for his best friend. Plus, we all know it made for a great legend." I recalled with a smile as I finished up my speech. I never knew that one of my legends would become such a great hit. Yet, staring at everyone's smiling faces I knew, this legend would be told for a long time. Yet, I can't help but smirk, as I know it isn't even close to over. After all, I've seen how many times Helga has run into that bathroom. The question is, how much longer until everybody else notices too?

* * *

 **AN:** **The Long Windy Guest has made a request and I quote, "** Speaking of writing, I need to master an intense poker scene very soon. If you update any single one of your stories (since I read most) you can answer there please. Good examples or even an awesome one-shot. Please and Thank You!" **So, I responded by making this. It is the least I could do while my other stories are... less say pending. Anyway, I found this was a lot of fun. I read up a little on Poker and then listened to the song Poker Face. Then I began writing. I though about ending it with Helga's Poker Face statement. Then I changed my mind and made it so Gerald was giving it at their wedding. It seemed cuter this way. I really hope you guys realized it was Geraldo, because I made it pretty obvious. That and Helga's "situation" which you can ask in your reviews if you couldn't figure it out or make sure your right. Anyway, this is already a minute late so. BYE!  
** **Read! Review! ENJOY! :D**


End file.
